


Idiot

by magicalthingy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst thats not really angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalthingy/pseuds/magicalthingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is a lovable idiot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

Yawning, Oikawa rolled in bed, kicking the sleeping Iwaizumi laying next to him. Iwaizumi grumbled in response and kicked Oikawa off the small bed.

"Rude!" Oikawa said, getting a round of hushes from his teammates.

"Alright, alright! No need to hush me!" He replied, getting out of the small room and walking to the empty gym.

"Seriously, they invite so many teams even though they only have these tiny ass rooms…" Oikawa mumbled the entire way, complaining about the entire facility, from the cramped rooms all the way to the old and creaky hallways. Seijō, Karasuno, and many other teams were invited to a training camp at Nekoma, but boy was their training area old and rusty. They had a few tiny rooms and dusty halls, making everyone at the training camp very uncomfortable and tired. The only thing that didn't bother the volleyball players were the gyms.

As soon as he got into the gym, he stopped complaining and switched on the lights. The only thing Oikawa didn't hate about the whole trip was the squeaky clean gym. He set up the net and pulled out the cart of volleyballs from the storage closet, completely ignoring the fact that it was about two a.m. and Iwaizumi was definitely going to yell at him later. But, considering the fact that Iwaizumi was the reason he couldn't sleep, (Iwaizumi slept shirtless) Oikawa thought Iwaizumi would let it slip ~just~ this one time.

He grabbed a volleyball and stood at the end of the court, warming up with a few stretches and tosses. When he finished, he stood completely still, taking in deep breaths. After about ten seconds, he tossed the ball in the air, dashing forward and jumping up to serve it. He pulled his arm back and practically smashed the ball into the other end of the court.

He watched as the ball went slightly out of bounds while mumbling, "Out, huh. Well it was the new receive…" He rubbed his neck, sighing as he grabbed another ball, "I guess I'll practice till I get the aim right, then."

Oikawa stood at the end of the court, serving ball after ball, toss after toss, spike after spike, until he finally ran out of balls. They were everywhere, littered on the floor, stuck in obscure places, and some even bounced back to Oikawa. The thing was, there were none in the volleyball cart. Oikawa rubbed his tired wrist and collapsed onto the floor, huffing as he did so. He lay there for a moment, catching his breath and closing his eyes.

"Nice serve." he mumbled, a small grin flashing onto his face.

Oikawa jumped up from his collapsed position and walked out the gym doors to check whether the sun had risen or not. Clearly, it was about seven or eight a.m., and if Oikawa didn't clean up the gym before everyone came, he'd be in it for one hell of a scolding.

Dashing back into the gym, he picked up all the balls that were near the cart, dunking each of them back in. He went section by section, first picking up the nearby ones and slowly expanding outwards. He went into storage closets and between the window bars, the balls were scattered everywhere. Eventually-no-after going through every nook and cranny of the gym, Oikawa headed back out the gym and into the shabby cafeteria. He checked the hanging clock and sighed as he noticed it was almost 10 a.m., mentally kicking himself for missing breakfast.

Yawning, he opened up the fridge and, to his surprise, he saw a bowl of curry and rice neatly wrapped in foil and stashed away in the back. He pulled it out of the fridge and read the note attacked to it.

"For Shittykawa, huh." Oikawa giggled, getting light butterflies in his stomach while he continued to read aloud, "Since you're Shittykawa and Shittykawa is gonna be shitty, at least be a shit with a full stomach."

Oikawa grinned at the poorly written note, instantly connecting the note to Iwaizumi's motherly nature towards Oikawa. 

Oikawa happily unwrapped the cold food and heated it in the microwave, humming while he sat at one of the empty tables to eat. 

After he ate, he went straight back to his team's room to grab some fresh clothes and hit the showers. He waved at his team and ignored all the 'where have you been?'s with a flick of his wrist.

"Where's Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said once he noticed Iwaizumi wasn't there.

"He went to check up on you." Matsukawa said, changing into his gym clothes.

Hanamaki hummed at Matsukawa's reply, "More like he was worried about you~"

Both teammates laughed at Oikawa's ridiculously red face while Oikawa huffed at them, turning away and heading to the shower.

He took a quick ten minute shower and ruffled his hair with a towel to try it. After drying his hair, he quickly changed back into his gym clothes and headed back out into the gym.

Oikawa peeked into the gym to check if Iwaizumi was already there and, to no surprise, he was stretching with Kindaichi, another one of Oikawa's teammates. 

"Hey, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa sang, entering the gym.

"Hey." Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa and continued stretching, as if ignoring his existence.

"Rude! This is where you're supposed to be worried about me!" Oikawa pouted.

Iwaizumi spared another glance but continued his stretching. Once again, Oikawa was ignored.

"Heeeeeey, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa threw an arm over Iwaizumi's shoulders to make him stop stretching.

"What do you want, Shittykawa?"

"Hmm, how about a 'where were you?'" 

"I already know where you were though. I think everyone knows, really. I mean, look at your eyes, they're bloodshot with bags under them." A flash of a frown appeared on Iwaizumi's face before it was concealed again.

Oikawa patted under his eyes, "I'll need to get a facial when we get back…."

"Idiot." Iwaizumi mumbled, walking away from Oikawa.

"What was that?" Oikawa smirked, walking behind Iwaizumi.

"Idiot. That's what I said. You're an idiot." Iwaizumi faced Oikawa while Kindaichi walked out the gym, terrified of the alleged 'Oikawa VS Iwaizumi showdown' he'd heard of from his senpais-aka Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

"If I'm an idiot, and you _love_ this idiot, does that mean you're also an idiot?" Oikawa planted a small kiss on Iwaizumi's forehead.

Iwaizumi sighed, "You got that right; I'm an idiot for falling in love with an idiot." Iwaizumi returned the kiss with a smooch on Oikawa's cheek.

Oikawa hummed, giving Iwaizumi a chaste kiss on his lips, "Right answer."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift to @maysodabeeeternal06 on tumblr, so hAPPY BIRTHDAY BAB


End file.
